Wall-mounted thermostats used to control HVAC units have been used for decades. Conventional wall-mounted thermostats typically anchor to the wall by screws, bolts or are snapped into an in-wall housing that is anchored to the wall, and within an air-conditioned area that is controlled by the thermostat. Although the functionality of thermostats has evolved over the years, the method for attaching thermostats to the wall has remained largely unchanged. One problem associated with conventional wall-mounted thermostats is that an installer may inadvertently level the thermostat housing incorrectly, which causes the thermostat to have an unleveled appearance. Another problem is that a nearby door molding or other trim may be unleveled, causing the thermostat to appear that it is unleveled. Consequently, once in place, it is difficult to change the attachment of conventional thermostats to a wall because the thermostat and accompanying base must be removed, previous screw holes patched, and the thermostat reattached to the wall in a leveled fashion. As used throughout this document, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity unless explicitly noted.